Naruto: From Shadow
by silentwriter013
Summary: Starts of slow, but read and find out what that story is about. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Luna

First Naruto fanfic, be nice. Will update regularly, meaning weekly, when I can, which will be most of the time, but since I have summer classes I will sometimes be unable to update.

* * *

"The moon is a friend for the lonesome to talk to." – Carl Sandburg

**CH.1. Luna**

"Naruto?" his name came out softly from the small fox that was in his lap.

"Hm" he replied back not looking down.

"Why do you always look at the moon?"

"I don't really know… it makes me feel at ease for some reason." This time he did look down but only for a moment as he looked back at the moon.

The moon was full tonight, so big and so bright, like a second sun.

The little fox in his lap soon closed its eyes and succumbed to sleep.

He stayed awake for as long as he could, his last thoughts lingered on his parents.

He didn't know how long he had slept, but with how the moon still shined above; it was still early.

He heard a noise, looking around, it was silent then 'there it is again' it sounded like… he couldn't really place the sound. It went and came, he closed his eyes to strengthen his sense, but he got nothing from around him. Then like a ton of bricks, it hit him, 'the sky' as he looked up he saw a figure at the center of the moon, his head tilted to the side 'that's new', the figure was getting bigger and bigger, straining his eyes he saw that it was a person, and they were falling; fast.

Silently nudging the fox till it awoke, he quickly placed it inside of his jacket and soon it disappeared, the effects of what he had done soon took effect. He began to grow, his messy red hair grew but not overly so, but enough to give him a stoic look, his body morphed into that of a man's.

Now standing well over 6'3 he was glad that his baggy shorts stayed on; although they were a bit on the snug side, looking up he saw that he still had some time before the person hit the ground.

Springing into action he chakra jumped into the air, shortening the distance between himself and the person, focusing chakra into his feet once more, but this time more concentrated and not only to his muscles, he jumped whilst in midair.

He smiled to himself, having only done this a few times before, some not working out to well, guess luck was on his side tonight.

A few jumps later and he had reached the person that was falling.

He began to fall at the pace the person was falling as not to hurt them when he placed one arm underneath the knees the other to her back, cradling the body to his chest.

It didn't take long for the two to land.

Gently placing the person on the ground he finally got a good look at 'her' yup it was female; her hair had fallen in all the right places, covering her modesty just enough.

His eyes began at the top where he noted two horn like appendages protruding from her head; her silvery hair seemed to sparkle in the moons light. Traveling down, he noticed her long eyelashes, ruby red lips, set upon a heart shaped face, skin white as snow, sizable breas… he quickly closed his eyes. He could hear a faint giggle 'N...not the time Himeko' he said staggering a bit.

He quickly opened his eyes when he heard her stir, looking down, while avoiding looking anywhere inappropriate was difficult, he had only one person he could compare her naked figure to, and that was Himeko, she was a voluptuous, temptation personified, a goddess in human flesh, but this being laid before him was something else if Himeko was a goddess then 'she' was ethereal.

Hearing no complaint from Himeko, he knelt down next to the woman and scoped her up, carrying her like he had as the descended. She had gone silent again, taking notice that her breathing was irregular and her color began to look unhealthy.

Since he couldn't take her home he went to the next best place, his secret place.

Going into the forest that grew around his family home he traveled at a decent speed towards a hidden cabin. He found it a year back while he was taking a stroll, using it when he needed.

Rushing into the quaint cabin he set her down on the bed covering her with the soft blankets.

Her face soon contorted as if she were in pain, not knowing what to do he went to place his forehead against hers; 1, to check her temperature and 2, to somehow ease her pain. But not all plans go accordingly.

As soon as their forehead came into contact her eyes snapped open, he had very little time to revel in their beauty before she reached a hand behind his head and gently pulled him down to her lips. It was a chaste kiss, her lips were as soft as they looked; it was over before he could even blink; he stumbled down onto the bed completely perplexed.

"Naruto, you'd better get in here…now!" Himeko said in a rush.

Lying on the bed he closed his eyes and entered his mindscape.

Landing in an open field he had come to love he quickly turned to the small house that was behind him, rushed in to see that Himeko wasn't alone. The two were facing each other; kneeling on the floor, both equally without clothing, and quietly seizing the other. As he entered Himeko stood and went to him, placing herself in front of him should she need to be his shield. He smiled, and wrapped an arm lovingly around her waist, bringing her back to his chest; he kissed the back of her neck in thanks.

Looking past her he saw that the other woman was still in the same position as when he had entered. He narrowed his eyes at her, not in anger or suspicion but out of curiosity/interest. She somehow circumnavigated his seals.

Not moving; he didn't know what to do exactly. He spoke, "hello, and who might you be?"

She could only smile back and prostate; while she knelt she placed her hands on the floor shoulder length apart and slowly but surely her forehead came to rest on the ground. Both were stunned by her actions and made to move when she spoke.

"My deepest and humblest apologies Master" her voice was melodious.

'Master?' the two thought, apparently it showed on their faces.

"Yes, seeing as I am now a part of you like she is" Himeko cut her off before she could finish.

"What do you mean by that" she asked a bit heatedly.

Here she had the decency to blush and avert her eyes from him, "I couldn't survive in this world much longer without binding myself to someone" "eh?" both tilted their heads to the right confused.

"I am Princess Kaguya, you might know me as the Rabbit Moon Goddess".

* * *

Cliffhanger i know, but bare with me. Reviews welcome, flames will be ignored, i will try to answer any questions that you may have.


	2. Sunset

First a few things:

1)One of my friends pointed out a mistake I made: these first few chapters will be flashbacks (Random), to help set the story, the first chapter happened 13 years in the past, sorry for this. I will go in and fix it later but hopefully you are all smart enough and wise enough to read this to know the layout of the story.

2) Holy crap! I am overjoyed at the attention that this story has gotten.

3) ncpfan – you lovable bastard you! You asked all the right questions and hopefully as the story progresses you'll get the answers to those questions. But it's a writer's job to keep some secrets to keep your attention, so we can't just dish out all the dirty secrets to our works. (Thanks for the review by the way, it made my day)

* * *

**CH2. Sunset **

There's never one sunrise the same or one sunset the same. - Carlos Santana

**Four Years Ago.**

It was a quiet night in the village; too quiet for his tastes.

There were sporadic spikes of chakra every few seconds; to the untrained nothing seemed odd, but to someone of his caliber it was disturbing.

Not taking any chances he sealed off his family compound and walked outside to sit at the front doors. Wearing a blood red kimono to match his hair and his clan's symbol embroidered on the back, he stepped out and sat.

Nothing in particular was happening on the surface, but underneath the night something big was.

An hour passed before he felt someone coming his way. His family compound was a bit out of the way and at a distance from others so this was certainly unexpected. He had been sitting down and went to stand when he felt the presence before him.

Standing at his full height he was no bigger than 5'8, same as the person he was facing.

He smiled as he spoke; this was his friend after all, "Itachi, what brings you to my neck of the woods at this hour?" Itachi responded with silence.

Getting a good look at his friend he took notice that he had his ninjatō out, fresh blood still dripping off the sharp edges. He had his ANBU uniform on, excluding the mask; small stains of blood decorated parts.

Neither moved; so he decided to speak, "So, you decided to go through with it?" again silence from his friend.

He let out a deflated sigh.

"You know we could..." he stopped when he saw that Itachi had activated his family's dōjutsu; the Sharingan, the Uchihas pride and joy. But this time it was different it wasn't the normal three tomoe that most Uchiha unlocked, no this was the Sharingan's next level; the Mangekyō Sharingan. And he had to admit that it was beautiful. But he knew what he had to do.

Removing all emotion from his face, his eyes became cold and lifeless his muscles relaxed and his posture straigtened. He could see that Itachi had gone on the defensive; and most would when he became like this, there was no spike in chakra, he didn't need to showcase that, all he needed was to speak and his enemies would second guess themselves as to whether they stood a chance.

"Shisui and Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Nawaki Senju; the four prodigies of Konoha, all four born under the same moon, all four renowned across the lands" before he could continue Itachi finally spoke.

"And as of yesterday only two stand" he spoke loud enough for his friend to hear him.

This time it was Naruto who remained quiet. '_So that's why_' he allowed a soft smile to grace his lips as he spoke his next words.

Itachi couldn't hide the surprise on his face when his friend vanished before his eyes only to appear next to him, one arm draped across his front; both facing opposite directions. He couldn't move and he paled when he heard him speak, "Itachi, you and I both know that if it came down to it, you wouldn't stand a chance against me" as if he was never there, Itachi saw him again at the front of his gates, facing him; the Uzumaki swirl at his back was grand.

The grip on his weapon tightened, neither would make the first move. That is until Naruto turned on his heal casually and began to open one of the two large wooden doors, "Take a step forward, and I will consider it an act of war". Itachi could only stand there, the door slowly closing making no sound, when he asked a peculiar question, "How many?" all he received was a smirk and the door being shut.

As he came so did he leave; without a sound.

Inside the Uzumaki compound it was serene, the sounds of flowing water and rustling of leaves was music to his ears; it was a small walk from the front gate to his home, but it was great.

Making it back at a leisurely pace he was greeted with a light at his front door.

"Naruto-sama?" it came from someone he didn't really want to see right now.

Chiasa Uchiha, grandmother of Shisui.

They stood in silence at the front door, soon he heard footsteps and next to come were two more elderly Uchiha; Kayo and Hotaka Uchiha. "What's going on?" they came down in their night robes.

His eyes hadn't left Chiasa's; when a saddened look crossed his features she knew what had happened, Shisui had been missing for a few days now and she had asked him to look for any information he could for his whereabouts and two days prior Shisui had sent a letter telling them that they would know today.

She didn't cry nor did she despair; she inhaled a long breath and exhaled more relaxed, "Well I guess we should all get some rest" she was about to turn and leave when he decided that they should know.

"The fan has been removed from amongst the leaves" it was cryptic but from the looks on their faces they knew what he had meant, they too could feel that something had happened.

"Sh…Should we tell them?" Hotaka spoke; he was looking in a certain direction, away from them.

"No, let them rest tonight, come morning, I leave it to you" he bowed and walked inside, heading straight to his room. Not bothering to remove his clothes he lay atop the covers and closed his eyes.

The next morning the news had spread of what had occurred in the dark of night; The Uchiha Clan Massacre. All killed by one shinobi; Itachi Uchiha.

But what got their attention were the two survivors, Kichiro Uchiha; like his name implies, was lucky to be alive and Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's little brother. The Uchiha Clan assets had been frozen by the council; Kichiro served as one of nine elders for the clan, and could not claim its headship, Sasuke was too young and so the management of the clan was halted. They were allowed to withdraw small amounts, enough to live comfortably. The whole village had speculated as to why only two had survived; but none came close to the truth.

Inside Uzumaki Main House.

Naruto was in the kitchen preparing breakfast with the help of four clones; he could catch snippets of the conversation going on the dining room; he could only sigh as the day progressed not really looking forward to the meeting that was going to take place in the next half hour or so.

Getting back to the task at hand he finished fairly quickly; thanks to the clones and headed out to place the large servings of food around the table in the next room. Using a cart to wheel in the large portions he set out three extra clones to help leaving the four to clean up.

As he did this the room went quiet, the only sound was the plates being placed on the table, after it was done, Naruto went and sat dispelling the three; he clasped his hands together gave a small thanks, the rest followed his example; "Dig in" as soon as he said those words those that were seated around him began to eat and chat amongst themselves.

As the meal concluded he made three clones to clear the table and rose along with the three elderly Uchiha.

Naruto turned to Asuka who was the closest to him; "Could you go and get Hiro and Kaede" the way he said it made her suspicious but nodded affirmative nonetheless. As she walked away to get her sisters he turned to the other two elders in the room, "Nobou, Ryota could you follow Hotaka into the _'other room'_" they nodded and followed the elderly Uchiha, "Kayo, Chiasa, when Asuka arrives with the other two bring them with you" they nodded.

He looked at those that remained; puzzled about the entire situation. He smiled kindly which calmed them considerably. "Uchiha Clan meeting" at that they all nodded, five stood and went to his side, he motioned for them to walk towards the 'other room', as they did he turned to those that still sat there waiting for his instructions, "I will call for you once we have finished and explain the situation to you all" they nodded and left to do their normal morning rituals and routines.

He left with the five towards the formal meeting room, which was fairly large compared to others; it had cost him an arm and a leg but it was worth it when he saw its completion. To the right, shoji doors were open to the garden that housed a small pond and one large sakura tree that was beginning to shed its leaves for winter, still the view of the garden was magnificent so he couldn't complain. To the left were screen doors that were decorated with natures beauty; most clans had their history painted in rooms like these but he thought it better to have scenes depicting not war but tranquility.

The room was spacious to allow a large number of people, sitting cushions were laid out in a line heading towards the front were three were situated in front of an elevated podium, where the head would sit, high enough to see everyone but not overly so to be considered conceited.

As they entered he saw that Hotaka, Ryota and Nobou had already seated themselves; this being an Uchiha matter meeting Hotaka took the seat in the middle, Nobou on his right and Ryota on his left. Above them flags displayed their respective clans; Hotaka had the Uchiha fan, red top white bottom, a dark blue background, the only difference was a small swirl on the red part of the fan. Above Nobou was a symbol the whole shinobi world could identify; the Senju Vajra on a violet background, but instead of the dividing line, a swirl lay there. On the far left was the green flag with the Hyuuga eight sided trigram but this one did not have the standard yin-yang at its center but a swirl.

All three were displaying their allegiance to the Uzumaki Clan whose flag was displayed in all its glory on the wall behind them; white cloth was stained with a red swirl.

He went to sit and motioned for the five to do so as well. They didn't wait long as Asuka came in with her sisters and their two children; one each.

They would sit randomly on non-formal occasions; the three elders would randomize their seats as to avoid conflict, the others sat however they pleased but for formal meetings they sat according to age.

At the forefront Chiasa and Kayo would sit facing each other being 60 and 58 respectively. Both held similar features; being from the same clan and all. Their hair no longer held the dark sheen the females were known to have, with age came the wrinkles and they wore them proudly. At all times they wore elaborate kimonos but unlike their kin they did not have the Uchiha fan at their back, in its place was the Uzumaki swirl.

Seated next to them were Kayo and Hotaka's eldest and middle daughters; Hiro next to her mother and Kaede next to Chiasa, Hiro being the eldest at 28 and Kaede the middle child at 26. Both had the midnight black color to their long straight hair that the women of the Uchiha clan were renowned for. Having children only added to their beauty; they looked no older than 20, had a voluptuous hour glass figure and they proudly wore clothes that insinuated their assets. Like their mother they had forgone the Uchiha fan for the Uzumaki swirl. The two were levelheaded and seemed to think alike; both had reached jōnin level within the military ranks of the village, married men from within the clan, lost those men to war and had one child each.

Next to Hiro was the youngest of Kayo and Hotaka's children, Asuka; at 24 she had the hour glass figure her sister did, ranked jōnin and was renowned for her speed and power, quick to anger and blunt to boot, subtleness thy name is not Asuka; the free spirit of her family, spoke her mind and held nothing back. She could easily change the mood of a room at the drop of a hat.

Sitting across from her was Mikoto Uchiha, daughter of the late Kagami Uchiha, and rightful heiress and head of the clan, but due to certain circumstances in the past she could do nothing. Groomed from a young age to be the perfect wife, she was taught all the traditional practices and could perform them flawlessly. Women reveled at her beauty and marveled at her figure but she was humble about it, she knew her flaws and accepted them. The same age as Asuka and holding the same rank, she was the complete opposite of her; they held a sisterly bond.

The spots next to the two belonged to four orphans; two on each side. Akane and Harumi both 13 and Katsumi and Kimiko both 14; the very image of innocence the four girls were inseparable much like the other four. Their bodies yet to fill out, having only been in the early stages of puberty, but they were starting to get the attention of men; and they hated it. Having gone through similar situations they were very much alike; all four lost their parents and not risking being in the clan without parental protection they left quickly.

There is a saying; 'Clan girls who are captured or orphaned are better off dead', it wasn't a secret that in times of war men would do unspeakable things to women, Kunoichi being no exception; if they were captured by enemy forces, but girls/women from clans who were captured were forced and used as breeding stock for the villages that had gotten a hold of them. There were precautions and failsafe's for Kunoichi that regular women did not have but those could only help so much before they were useless. Men held most of the power in clans so it was a safe bet that if a girl was orphaned she would immediately be married off to the highest bidder in the clan or in the village, having no father or mother to protect them. Widowed woman who were still considered to be fertile had the option of remarrying by choice or by force, neither seemed like a good choice. The world is a pretty fucked up place is it not.

The last two spots; one on each side, were occupied by the youngest Uchihas, on Hiro's side was her son Jun and on Kaede's side was her daughter Hitomi, both aged 8. Jun and Hitomi were like the moon and sun; whilst Jun was the active happy go lucky kid, Hitomi was the reserved flower. Naruto held a soft spot for the two and practically considered them his younger siblings, which Jun took to heart and called him big brother, Hitomi simply called him Naru, which stuck with the older women.

Naruto looked over each and every one of them smiling as they made eye contact. Here he was sitting with the last of a Clan that had survived for countless generations; and it saddened him.

* * *

Mwahaha….more plot holes and it's a bit longer than my first post. I think these flashes to the past will last around two or three more chapters ( or when I feel that you have enough background information to piece together events and have a general idea of where I am going with this)

Itachi is 18 before the time skip so I think you are all smart enough to figure out the ages; I gave some clues (This starts off at the same time as canon). I posted this early, mainly because I will not be able to post in the next two weeks * (research paper requires my full attention) * hopefully this chapter can quench your thirst for more. **If** possible( I MAKE NO PROMISES) I will add the third installment of my story in a few hours and that should be it from me for now.

Reviews welcome.


End file.
